Adygh Cant
Adygh Cant is the local language of Adyghan Prime, containing many complex sounds and consonants difficult to pronounce for a native speaker of the standard Imperial Low Gothic. Its alphabet was lost and reconstructed multiple times in the past, leaving the language open to acculturation and oral alteration. In the present day, Adygh Cant applies mostly in the rural areas of Adyghan Prime, while it is but a small part of the urban areas - where Imperial Gothic is much more preferred. Grammar Constructing a sentence in Adygh Cant is like solving a mathematical problem for a beginner. Changing one voice in a word can change the direction, time and the actor in the sentence while the order of some words can completely alter the intended meaning. This due to the sound richness of the Adygh Cant - there are 70 sounds in the standard Adygh Cant - more in some dialects. The direction of the verb always comes as the prefix in the word, then the actor infix, then the verb itself altered accordingly to the actor and time of the verb, then the time suffix, then the plurality suffix of the verb, if there are multiple actors. To give an example: To dissect the word "Tyqyregheblaghekh" - We were invited by them: "Ty" - actor prefix - we; "qy" - direction infix; "reghebla" - actor-altered verb - invite; "gh" - past tense - were; "ekh" - plurality suffix - them. Akin to the actor prefix, the indicator of ownership is a similar one: "Si'dzherakho" - my rifle; "Si" - my; "dzherakho" - rifle.'' An inquiry is established in the sentence with the help of the question suffix of "-a": "Terez'a?" - Is that true?'' There are two different ways of adding negativity to the sentence; one with the suffix of "-ep": "Wughy'ep'." - You are not crying; ''and the other with the infix of ''"-my-": "Wu'my'gh" - Don't cry. Alphabet The current alphabet that is used on Adyghan Prime is merely a reconstruction of the one which was being utilised in the pre-heresy times; the original one lost to the ages, sought by archaeologists and linguists alike. There are 58 consonants and 12 vowels in standard Adygh Cant. There are 3''' variants of "'''T", 5''' variants of "'''H", 3''' variants of "'''L", 6''' variants of "'''Sh", 8''' variants of "'''K", 4''' variants of "'''G", 3''' variants of "'''C", 4''' variants of "'''Ch", 5''' variants of "'''D", 3''' variants of "'''P", 5''' variants of "'''J", 2''' variants of "'''F", 3''' variants of "'''U" and 4''' variants of "'''I" - it's a phonologist's wet dream. There are no upper or lower case characters. There are two sizes of characters in the script, short an long; while longer characters cover the entirety of the line vertically, short characters are written on the upper half of the line. Punctuation is the same as Imperial Gothic's. Numerical characters are an amalgamation of both Roman and Hindu-Arabic numbers; The positioning of the lines on the characters change very similarly to Roman while being a single character like the Hindu-Arabic. Simple Words and Sentences This list provides some of the most commonly used words and sentence forms in Adygh Cant. * Ary. - Yes. * Ha'o. - No. * Khun. - Okay. * Nek'o. - Let's go. * Terez. - True. * Yewo. - Come on; hit; shoot. * Sitchas. - I like. * Yeplh. - Look at it. * Teu wushyt? - How are you? * Deghu. - Good. * Aye. - Bad. Distinct Dialects There are two main dialects of Adygh Cant - Eastern and Western; and dozens of sub-dialects. There are few, however, that stand out more than the rest. Eastern Dialect Eastern Adygh Cant is the simpler one of the two main dialects. It's easier to learn and speak by outsiders due to is lower voice count compared to the Western Adygh Cant. There are two sub-dialects that became official. * Kabard - A quarter of the speakers of the Adygh Cant are fluent in this dialect. It is very rich in literature, one of the most lively dialects spoken on Adyghan Prime. * Beslhen - Though there are not too many who spoke it from birth, it is considered to be the closest thing to an amalgamation of the Eastern and Western dialects, while being closer to the Eastern group. Therefore, it is utilised as the diplomatic tongue between the speakers of the Adygh Cant. Western Dialect Westen Adygh Cant, sound-wise being the more sophisticated one contains most of the sub-dialects of the Adygh Cant as opposed to the Eastern. There are four official sub-dialects in the Western dialect. * Tchemguy - The dialect with the cleanest and best-defined voices among the Western dialects. It is also used as the literary dialect among the Western lot, due to a large number of written sources that had survived the Horus Heresy. * Abdzakh - It's a similar dialect to Tchemguy, spoken by the highlander Adygh. Its speakers make up about one-tenth of Adghy Cant speakers. * Bzhedyghu - The riverland dialect. It sounds more rugged than the rest of the Western dialects. * Shapsugh - Also called the 'Pirate Speech', this dialect has mostly been spoken by those who have largely dealt in maritime and coastal professions, as well as void-sailing. Its voices are less defined and words are sometimes cut shorter if they are 'too long'. Category:Himfea Category:Imperium Category:Languages Category:Adygh